


The Stalker You Know

by Tammaiya



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-14
Updated: 2004-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru is getting creepy phone calls. Better the stalker you know, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stalker You Know

_What the hell?_   
  
This was about the fifth time his cell had rung in the last hour, Subaru realised, and maybe that wouldn't be so strange if he were anyone else, but people just didn't _call_ Subaru that often.  
  
And when they did, they generally weren't in the habit of hanging up as soon as he answered. He was getting rather sick of listening to a dial tone; there was something oddly jarring about it.  
  
To tell the truth, he was also getting mildly disturbed. While his every day life was made up of far worse things than prank calls, there was a strangely more comforting feel to the supernatural horrors he faced. He wasn't afraid of dying, after all, and he certainly wasn't afraid of Seishirou. Well, not of Seishirou trying to kill him. Seishirou not trying to kill him was actually a much scarier thought.  
  
The fact remained, though, that while there shouldn't have been anything for Subaru to fear, he couldn't quite shake the slight feeling of unease.  
  
His contemplative silence was shattered by the sudden over-loud ringing of his phone, causing him to jolt with shock and maybe just a tinge of nervousness, embarrassed as he was to admit it.  
  
He was alone in the Imonoyama mansion, as far as he was aware. Most of the other Seals had gone out for dinner, and he'd politely declined, as being alone was usually something he cherished. With good reason, too; though he was very fond of his fellow Dragons of Heaven, they could get grating on occasion. Besides, he hadn't even felt guilty for refusing Kamui, as the younger boy was studying with a school friend.  
  
Somehow Subaru was now regretting his quickness to decline the invitation out to dinner.  
  
Berating himself for his stupidity-- it was just a phone call, honestly, and didn't Kamui say he'd call if he was going to stay late?- Subaru reached out tentatively and picked up his phone from where he'd dropped it on the bed. This time there was a sharp intake of breath before it rang engaged, and Subaru found this if possible even more terrifying than before.  
  
It took great strength of will not to just grab a pillow and hide under the covers, but he had more dignity than that. Really. Which was why he'd flicked his phone open again and was dialing before he'd even realised what he was doing.  
  
"Could you please come over?" Subaru blurted in a rush, anxious enough that he entirely forewent any form of greeting.  
  
Surprised pause. "Subaru-kun?"  
  
When Seishirou had stolen Subaru's phone and programmed his number in several weeks ago, it had been a move meant to irritate, not because he actually expected Subaru to take the hint. He'd more than likely thought Subaru would delete it as soon as he got the chance, and Subaru had certainly never intended on using it. He really couldn't explain exactly why he'd managed to memorise the number so that he didn't even think to press speed dial, either. It hadn't been conscious.  
  
" _Please_ ," Subaru insisted, an undertone of panic in his voice. It was stupid to freak out like this about being alone when he'd spent years on his own, but he'd grown used to company and he was definitely not accustomed to creepy phone calls. He'd never wished for Hokuto quite so much as he did in that instant, but sadly enough he was wishing for Seishirou nearly as hard. Clinging to the familiar and comfortable like a security blanket, twisted as it was.  
  
"Alright," Seishirou agreed after an even longer pause. "I'll be there in about ten minutes." He hung up promptly without a goodbye and before Subaru could tell him where he was. Seishirou undoubtedly already knew, and Subaru found he wasn't at all surprised by this.  
  
It occurred to him, briefly, that perhaps he was simply substituting one stalker for another. Still, better the stalker you knew than the stalker you didn't, and Subaru felt far safer with Seishirou anyway.  
  
He was aware that he was incredibly stupid sometimes, but it was true nonetheless.  
  
It was almost exactly ten minutes later that Subaru heard a tapping on his window, prompting him to jump in shock and almost fall off his bed until he realised it was just Seishirou.  
  
… Wait, _just_? There was something wrong about that.  
  
Whichever way, Subaru was too relieved to dwell on it and padded over to the window, swinging it open and stepping aside to let Seishirou in. There was a moment of suspicion when he thought to wonder how Seishirou had known exactly how long it would take to get there and how to get in through the window, but he dismissed it. So Seishirou was a stalker; big deal, Subaru already knew that. He was _used_ to being stalked by Seishirou now.  
  
He wasn't used to the overwhelming urge to throw himself at Seishirou and cling, however. Fear did funny things.  
  
"Why can't you come through the door like a normal person?"  
  
Seishirou shrugged, taking his sunglasses off and folding them into his pocket. "Do you really expect me to act like a normal person?"  
  
Seishirou had a point, but Subaru didn't really want to tell him that. Instead he returned to his bed, sitting down on it and tracing awkwardly at the patterns on the bedspread. Seishirou's undamaged eye flickered with confused concern for a second, taken off-guard by this uncharacteristic behaviour.  
  
"Are you that impatient to kill me, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked eventually, wanting to break the silence but also curious as to why he'd been called into the Seal's headquarters.  
  
"No," Subaru mumbled, turning red as he stared down at the bedspread despite his best efforts. His fist clenched in the material, and when he continued his voice was so quiet and rushed that Seishirou didn't catch a word.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said I was getting creepy phone calls and all the others are out," Subaru repeated slightly louder, clearly very self-conscious.  
  
Seishirou blinked, smirk growing as he processed the words. "You want me to protect you?"  
  
"No!" Subaru exclaimed indignantly, head jerking up with a glare before he faltered and stared down again. "Well… maybe."  
  
"And I was the first person you thought to call?"  
  
Startled by how close Seishirou sounded, Subaru looked up again to find himself staring straight into the Sakurazukamori's mismatched eyes. "Um…"  
  
"You're so cute, Subaru-kun," Seishirou purred, sliding a hand through the hair at the back of Subaru's neck.  
  
This was quite possibly a case of jumping from the frying pan and into the fire. Subaru wasn't overly concerned by that at this precise moment.  
  
He twisted his hands in Seishirou's jacket, burying his head to hide his blush. He was acting almost like he was sixteen again, but when he was off-balance he always reverted to the familiar. "Shut up," he pleaded, words muffled against Seishirou's shirt.  
  
Chuckling smugly, Seishirou sat down on the bed and wound his arms around Subaru's back, carefully concealing his mild surprise.  
  
"This doesn't change anything," Subaru added, relaxing into the embrace and starting to feel far more secure.  
  
"I know, Subaru-kun."  
  
Subaru scowled, hearing the indulgent edge to Seishirou's tone. "I still hate you."  
  
"Yes, Subaru-kun."  
  
Subaru finally gave up attempting to hold onto his dignity and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Good, then."  
  
By the time the phone rang next, Subaru was asleep in Seishirou's arms and Seishirou really couldn't care less about answering it.  
  
~  
  
Kamui stamped his foot in frustration as his money came out of the coin slot again. He'd been trying periodically every ten minutes or so to call Subaru to tell him he was going to spend the night at Keiichi's, but the payphone was broken-- every time Subaru picked up, it spat out his money and cut off the call. Keiichi didn't have a phone and Kamui's cell was out of credit, so a payphone had seemed the logical choice. He'd hoped that either the payphone would start working or that Subaru would draw certain logical conclusions and try to ring him back.  
  
If he could be bothered, he'd find someone to complain to about the fact the only payphone in the area didn't _work_.  
  
"Shirou-kun? It'll be okay for just one night if you don't ring, won't it? Sumeragi-san does know you're with me, after all…"  
  
Well, there was always the possibility that Subaru would think that Kamui had been abducted by Fuuma, but Keiichi didn't know that. Besides, this was getting ridiculous-- the phone wasn't going to start miraculously working again any time soon, and if Subaru hadn't gotten the hint by now he never would. In fact, he hadn't even picked up the last time. There was a certain point at which you just had to give up.  
  
"It'll just have to be," Kamui answered with a rueful smile. "I can't get through and it's too late to walk back. If he's really worried he'll probably call anyway."  
  
~  
  
"We're home! Subaru-san?"  
  
Groggily, Subaru opened his eyes and nearly squawked when he found himself staring straight up at Seishirou. Dazedly, he soon discovered he was actually lying in the other onmyouji's lap on his bed, though he couldn't remember how this had happened.  
  
He probably would have put up at least a semblance of a fight if it hadn't been so much effort, but he'd rather go back to sleep. Seishirou smirked at him.  
  
"Subaru-san? Where are you?"  
  
Subaru's eyes flew open again. Karen? What--  
  
There was a knock at the door before it opened, and Subaru had time to think 'oh, shit' before Karen walked in.  
  
"Subaru-san, are you o…"  
  
There was a very long silence. Subaru winced, and he knew without looking that Seishirou was still smirking. Karen was smirking too, though. Why was Karen smirking? What could she possibly have to smirk abou-- oh.  
  
"It's not what it looks like," Subaru said weakly.  
  
"Yes it is," Seishirou contradicted him nonchalantly.  
  
"Really?" Karen answered brightly, smile widening. She seemed entirely too unconcerned about the fact there was an Angel in Subaru's room.  
  
Perhaps it was the fact Subaru was lying on top of said Angel and was thus probably not in immediate danger, but still.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
Subaru opened his mouth to respond, but found he couldn't think of anything to say. How was he supposed to explain? 'It's not like that, I just called my stalker to protect me from other stalkers.'  
  
Besides, did it still count as stalking if Subaru consented to being stalked?  
  
He shut his mouth again with a vaguely distressed expression.  
  
"A date," Seishirou answered helpfully. One day Subaru would kill him for being helpful, he vowed silently.  
  
"Oh. In that case, carry on-- I just came up to tell you we're all home. The others are downstairs," Karen laughed, winking as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Silence reigned.  
  
"A _date_?"  
  
"What else do you call this?"  
  
Subaru was sadly bereft of a better name.  
  
"See? It's a date."  
  
"Well it's a one-off then," Subaru snapped somewhat sulkily.  
  
"Of course. Would you like to go out for dinner next Tuesday?"  
  
"… Do I get a choice?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"Then why are you asking me?"  
  
"I'm being nice."  
  
"That's not--! Oh, fine. Whatever. Okay."  
  
Since there didn't seem to be much point in protesting, Subaru went back to sleep and for once things were mostly right with the world.  
  
Until the next morning when Kamui walked in, nearly broke Subaru's eardrums and tried to kill Seishirou, anyway, but that was a completely different matter.


End file.
